Interview with a Freshie
by Librarian7
Summary: If you listen to enough late night talk radio, who knows what you might hear. Is it real or just a fantasy?
1. Chapter 1

Interview with a Freshie, Part I

INTERVIEWER: We're here today to talk to a member of one of the most unusual lifestyles in Los Angeles. A woman who calls herself a "freshie." What that is, what it entails, and what makes it so unusual, we're about to find out.

Lucky Alexander, thank you for agreeing to talk to me today. Let's start very basic. What's a freshie?

LUCKY: I'm happy to be here. I do want to say that I received permission to be here. That's important for certain people to know. And your question is a little too basic. It's only half the term. The real term is "willing freshie."

INTERVIEWER: Okay, then, what's a willing freshie?

LUCKY: Someone who agrees—willingly--to donate blood, to feed a vampire. Or vampires.

INTERVIEWER: That raises a couple of questions. First, vampires. Are they common? How many are there?

LUCKY: Oh, I have no idea about numbers. They stay pretty low profile, you know? Secrecy is important to them. But I've met—a few.

INTERVIEWER: Interesting. When you say "donates," how do you mean? With a needle, like the Red Cross? Or what?

LUCKY: I know there are some vampires who only drink bagged or bottled blood, but most I've met prefer to feed fresh. Direct from the vein.

INTERVIEWER: So they bite you?

LUCKY: Yes.

INTERVIEWER: Wow. Does it hurt?

LUCKY: Hurt? No. I mean, well, it can, if the vamp isn't careful, or is the type who enjoys inflicting pain. But most of the vamps I've met, they want the experience to be as pleasurable as possible for everyone involved. That's one thing that keeps the freshies willing, you know?

INTERVIEWER: I'm interested in the mechanics of this. So the vampires really have fangs?

LUCKY: Oh, yes. You can't see them all the time, you understand. They—retract and extend, as the occasion demands.

INTERVIEWER: The occasion?

LUCKY: Well, when they want to feed. Or they get angry, and sometimes you see them—we call it "vamp out." Their eyes turn this beautiful crystal blue, and the fangs come out. (laughs) But we try not to make them angry.

INTERVIEWER: That sounds wise. But, doesn't that mean it's pretty dangerous, what you do?

LUCKY: It can be. I think the benefits outweigh the negatives.

INTERVIEWER: And the benefits are?

LUCKY: It's a tremendously satisfying experience…not just physically, but, you know, knowing that you're actually keeping someone you care about alive.

INTERVIEWER: So—you care about the vampires?

LUCKY: Oh, I guess that sounded strange. Not all of them. Just the one. I only feed one vampire.

INTERVIEWER: Really? And how does that work?

LUCKY: Well, I'm—I guess I should explain that there are different types of freshies. Some are just casual about it, they meet up with a vamp at a club or party or something, and get bitten. Then they go on with their lives. And there are what we call 100% freshies…those are people, and we're not all women, you know…who prefer to play the field. They, well, I don't want to sound like I'm looking down on them or anything, but they seem to be more interested in the bite than the biter, if you know what I mean. Sort of like party girls. And boys.

INTERVIEWER: That sounds…promiscuous.

LUCKY: It can be. I think a lot of them…the bite is a real rush, you understand. I can't really explain it, and I know it's not for everyone, but for us, getting bitten, and then the blood being sucked, it's very pleasurable. And some people get hooked on that.

INTERVIEWER: Are you? Hooked?

LUCKY: Well, I don't really know how to answer that. I mean, for me it's gotten all tangled up with my vampire.

INTERVIEWER: You mentioned earlier—you only feed one vampire?

LUCKY: Yes, that's right. We have what they call an exclusive agreement. He—takes care of me, and I only feed him.

INTERVIEWER: You said you cared about him. Is it a romantic relationship?

LUCKY: Oh. Oh, my, I'm not quite sure how to answer that. We care about each other. I feed him. I actually live under his roof. But it's not like we're dating.

INTERVIEWER: Are you—I don't want to offend you, but do you sleep with him?

LUCKY: Feeding is really a very intimate act, for them. Really, I think it's almost as intimate as sex. But no, my vamp doesn't sleep with any of his freshies. He says it would complicate things. I mean, there are several of us that live there. And he has other freshies as well.

INTERVIEWER: Sounds like a pretty sweet deal for him. You're a modern young woman—isn't it difficult to care about someone, as you obviously do, and have to share him with others? And don't you want something more?

LUCKY: Sure, it's hard. It helps that we're all really close. We take care of each other. And he's really insistent that we get along. There was a girl once who moved in, very jealous, very unpleasant. She didn't last long…he sent her away. He won't put up with that kind of discord in his home.

INTERVIEWER: So,

LUCKY: And as for wanting something more—sure, but you know, I'm pretty happy with things as they are. Sorry to interrupt.

INTERVIEWER: No problem, this is all very interesting. So how did you meet this vampire, anyway? Was he your first?

LUCKY: No, not my first. Let's just say it was a "friend of a friend" kind of thing.

INTERVIEWER: I notice you aren't mentioning any names.

LUCKY: That was one of the conditions of my talking to you. As you know.

INTERVIEWER: All right, moving on. Back to a bit of the logistics of it. How often does he bite you?

LUCKY: It varies. Usually once or twice a week.

INTERVIEWER: And how much blood does he take?

LUCKY: Well, it's hard for me to say. Not enough to affect my health. He says he'd rather take less, and feed more often, than the other way.

INTERVIEWER: Why is that, do you think?

LUCKY: I don't want to sound all mystical and poetic, but—my vampire—says that there are, I don't know, flavors in the blood of his special freshies that sustain him better than other blood. (laughs) Maybe it's biochemistry. No one's ever analyzed it.

INTERVIEWER: Isn't there a risk he'll take too much?

LUCKY: He's pretty careful about that. He really has amazing self-control.

INTERVIEWER: It sounds as though you admire him.

LUCKY: Yes, of course. He's…he's a unique individual.

INTERVIEWER: I'd love to talk to him someday.

LUCKY: I'm sure you would.

INTERVIEWER: All right, we're going to break now, and when we come back, we'll be taking call-in questions. If you have a question for Ms. Alexander, please call us at (310) 555-….

Questions…

Does it bother you you're going to burn in hell for feeding an undead monster?

That question really can't be answered. For one, he's not a monster, and for another, he's one of the most alive people I've ever met. It would be more evil not to feed him, as far as I can tell. As far as burning in hell goes, well, I think we have different beliefs. But I appreciate your concern.

"Do vampires prefer one blood type over another?"

"Hello? Someone there? Oh, sorry. Yeah, well, ahm, I wanted to ask a question. So. Hmm, Miss Alexander, I just want to know, how do you meet a vampire to become a freshie? I mean, obviously they stay secret, but they must have their sources. I guess you are not allowed to say much about that, but still. Ahem. Is there some kind of job description or something?"

*calling with an observation/question ... "This is really very interesting. Your vampire sounds like a caring person/soul. I wanted to ask if you get paid for doing this. Maybe not you personally, but some of the girls."*


	2. Chapter 2

Interview with a Freshie, Part 2

INTERVIEWER: Hi. We're back with Lucky Alexander, a woman who has been telling us about a rather unique lifestyle, and we'll be ready to take some calls in just a minute. For those of you who are just joining us, Ms. Alexander makes her living by feeding blood to a vampire.

LUCKY: Umm, wait, that's not quite right. I don't consider that to be how I "make my living."

INTERVIEWER: But you do feed a vampire?

LUCKY: Yes, I do.

INTERVIEWER: And you indicated earlier that you live in his house?

LUCKY: That's true. When I first started feeding this vampire exclusively, I still had my own apartment, still had a day job. But you know, he keeps pretty strange hours, and eventually it became easier just to move in. He was worried about me being out in the city late at night. And sometimes, after you give blood, you get a little faint. I was staying over at the house pretty often anyway.

INTERVIEWER: So moving in was mostly practical. Let's take our first call. Hello, you're on the air.

Caller 1: Calling with an observation, question ... this is really very interesting. Your vampire sounds like a caring person. I wanted to ask if you get paid for doing this. Maybe not you personally, but some of the girls.

LUCKY: Some do. There are freshies in this town that make a very good living, feeding strictly on a pay basis. And as for myself, to be honest, I do get an allowance. But I wouldn't do it just for the money. I know a lot more freshies who are in it for the kick, or the chance to be close to some very sexy guys.

INTERVIEWER: So they are sexy? The vampires?

LUCKY: Oh, yes. Devastatingly. Some more than others, of course, but most are beyond description. Fascinating creatures.

Caller 1: Still, pardon me, but it seems a little mercenary.

LUCKY: Well, is it mercenary to let your date pay for dinner? Or, I know it's not the same level of legal commitment, but, is a housewife mercenary?

Caller 1: Yes, but--

INTERVIEWER: Okay. I think we can move on. Let's take another call. Hello?

Caller 2: Does it bother you you're going to burn in hell for feeding an undead monster?

INTERVIEWER: I'm sorry, that's just not appropriate. I'm going to go to the next--

LUCKY: I really would like to say something to that last caller. That question really can't be answered. For one, he's not a monster, and for another, he's one of the most alive people I've ever met. It would be more evil not to feed him, as far as I can tell. As far as burning in hell goes, well, I think we have different beliefs. But I appreciate your concern.

INTERVIEWER: All right, then, caller, you're on.

Caller 3: This sounds kind of silly, but, do vampires prefer one blood type over another?

LUCKY: They do have preferences, but most seem to be more concerned with the donor being willing, and some other factors. I've heard that some find their own blood type most nourishing. And there seems to be a market for the rarer blood types, as well. An AB negative can have vamps lining up down the block. But even those of us with more plebeian blood types can get plenty of attention.

Caller 3: Okay, thanks.

INTERVIEWER: All right, let's take another call. Caller, go ahead with your question.

Caller 4: Hello? Someone there? Oh, sorry. Yeah, well, ahm, I wanted to ask a question. So. Hmm, Miss Alexander, I just want to know, how do you meet a vampire to become a freshie? I mean, obviously they stay secret, but they must have their sources. I guess you are not allowed to say much about that, but still. Ahem. Is there some kind of job description or something?

LUCKY: You know, you probably have already met a vampire, and just never knew it. I met my first vamp in a bookstore. Who knew? I'm not sure I'd recommend to anyone that they take up being a freshie…it's not necessarily safe.

Caller 4: Yeah, but you haven't said much about that part. Aren't the vampires careful, these days?

LUCKY: Most are. There are a lot who don't even feed fresh, any more. Nevertheless, you have to be really careful who bites you, because they can lose control and take too much. I've nearly lost friends that way. And I think almost every freshie I know has had a vamp get too into the feeding, and that can be dangerous.

INTERVIEWER: Has that happened to you?

LUCKY: Yes. Not my vampire, of course, he's very controlled. But I was attacked once, and nearly killed.

INTERVIEWER: That sounds like quite a story. Can you tell us more?

LUCKY: Not a lot to tell. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and fortunately, someone else was there to intervene. He quite literally saved my life. But it was very scary, and it took me a long time to recover from it. And a lot of help from my friends.

INTERVIEWER: Yet you stayed close to the vampires. That seems like asking for trouble. What about the one who attacked you? Aren't you afraid he'll come back?

L (pauses): He's—I have it on good authority he's moved on. And I'm rather well protected, these days.

INTERVIEWER: Cryptic. I like it. All right, we have another caller for our woman of mystery…

Caller 5: Ummm...Hello? Ummm...I have a question for Lucky? Ummm...Hi. Okay, I'm a fairly new Freshie, I've only met two vamps and only been bitten once. For me, it was kinda uncomfortable...before the bite I mean. When I see a vamp 'vamp out' as you say, I tend to freak out. For some reason the eyes and the fangs scare me. I have no idea why. The bite itself...all I have to say is...WOW. Still...is it normal to freak out like that, and how do I get over my slight fear? Also, how do you get over the whole jealousy thing, because I'm just a very jealous person by nature.

LUCKY: That's about five questions there, I'll try to answer as much as I can. For one thing, if you're freaking out, that's about the worst thing you can do. You have to remember, the vampires are predators by nature…I think the term is really apex predator, because they are the top of the food chain, and they know that. And if you panic, or struggle, that just brings out the prey drive instinct. They tell me you can get dead that way. So if I were you, I'd work very hard at not panicking. More experience with the right vamp will probably fix it. Or else walk away from the whole deal…I think you need to ask yourself if being a freshie is really what you want. Even if you love the bite, it may not be the best thing for you.

Caller 5: Okay, that's something to think about. But what about the jealousy?

LUCKY: You know, that's another thing that you really need to get over. Most of the vamps simply won't put up with it. If I said I was never jealous, I'd be lying. I'm jealous all the time, and my vampire knows about it. But I'm also really, really careful not to act on it. Look, it boils down to this. If you're an exclusive, it's like you've made this commitment to put the vamp's needs ahead of your own. He's going to have to have more than one donor, or else he'd kill you in about a week. He doesn't want that any more than you do. So you have to accept that he's going to have multiple freshies. And that whatever attention you get from him is what you get. People go on about a "harem mentality," but the truth is that there can't really be one or even two favorites. A smart vampire, and believe me the ones powerful enough to afford exclusives are smart, is going to set up a feeding rotation for his girls that keeps all of them healthy. In fact, if he really cares about a freshie, he may actually feed from her less than the others, because he wants her company more than her blood.

INTERVIEWER: Caller, let me ask you something. Ms. Alexander has said, and you've said, that the bite is very pleasurable. How does that work?

Caller 5: You mean, like where do they bite? Or what does it feel like?

INTERVIEWER: Either. Whatever you care to tell us.

Caller 5: I've mostly been bitten on the wrist. I know it doesn't sound that sexy, but there's this feeling that just kind of starts from the fangs, and radiates out all over you. It's amazing.

LUCKY: It's really hard to describe. I don't know how they do it, but the fangs don't hurt that much, just a little shock, and then when they drink the blood, you can just feel it all over. Amazing is a good word.

INTERVIEWER: That raises another question I think everyone is interested in. From your experience of the bite, it sounds pretty sexual, and I'm guessing it is for the vampires, also. Do vampires have what we think of as regular sex?

LUCKY: As I understand it, yes. I haven't experienced that. And I have been told that they tend to—bite down when they do. That might be a little kinky, but I suppose you could call it regular sex.

INTERVIEWER: Interesting. I see we have another caller. Santa Monica, go ahead.

Caller 6: Ms Alexander, you mentioned that a lot of freshies meet vampires at a club or party. Well, if you've just found out about this life style and don't have any friends of friends how do you know where to go? I looked in the yellow pages and I didn't see a single vampire night club listed. Is there a secret code or should I just go to every club in town with a Bite Me sign?

LUCKY: Yeah, it's not really publicized. If I were you, I'd do some googling. I can't tell you the names of the freshie clubs, I'm sorry. I think if you know such things exist, you can find one. It'll take a little work.

Caller 6: Can't you give us a hint?

LUCKY: No, sorry, but you're going to have to work it out yourself.

INTERVIEWER: We have time for a couple more quick calls. Caller, do you have a short question?

Caller 7: Umm, yes. So do "freshies" ever go stale? I mean, is there some age limit?

LUCKY: Well, not exactly, but most freshies seem to be ready to move on by the time they get to be about 30. I've known a few older ones. It's unusual, though.

Caller 7: So, don't you feel like you have an expiration date stamped on your forehead.

LUCKY: Honestly, yes. And that's not the pleasantest feeling. But most of us try and make the most of the time we have with our vampires.

INTERVIEWER: Wow. Let's take one more caller.

Caller 8 (a male voice): Lucky. Hungry. Now.

LUCKY: You know, it's been great, but I have to go.

INTERVIEWER: Was that—

LUCKY: Yes. Thank you for having me. Goodnight.

INTERVIEWER: Thanks for being here. Folks, I have to tell you, I wish we were on video right now, because I've never seen a smile like this woman has on her face right now. Be sure and tune in tomorrow night, we're going to be talking with Ben Miller, the author of Sasquatch, a riveting tale about his encounters with Bigfoot in the forests of Washington State. Goodnight, and remember, the world is stranger than we realize.


End file.
